


Copycat 2.0

by fennixthefox (MiraculousLaxianna)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marichat May, first marichat may fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousLaxianna/pseuds/fennixthefox
Summary: Copycat makes a come back, and he's not happy about Chat and Mari hanging out. With a new power up his sleeve, what will happen to our heros?





	1. introduction; Copycat returns!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through the MariChat May prompts and saw that this was the the last one of the month, me, being slightly over excited for this to happen, decided to start writing it a few days ago. This will be a multi-chapter fic so I thought that I could start by posting it sooner and continuing to work on it throughout the month, and maybe throw in some of the other prompts.
> 
> P.s. they are aged up. Now they are about 17 ish.
> 
> Anyway, here's the first part... OH! BTW, the other prompts may or may not be in order.

“Do you remember Copycat, that one akuma that was a recreation of Chat Noir?” Alya asks Marinette as the two walk up to the school.

 

Marinette vividly remembered that akuma. Two Chat Noir's, and, looking back on it now, she realized that she couldn’t tell the difference between the two.  She often wondered  _ ‘What if I believed the wrong one? What would’ve happened to Chat?’ _ What happened during that fight was the most odd feeling for her. It was like fighting Chat while trying to not hit the wrong one. Not to mention that when she got there, Copycat had been sitting on Chat -and if it weren’t for the danger Chat was in, she would’ve left and he’d never hear the end of it. Even though she tried desperately not to blush at the scene, it felt awkward to walk in on whatever was happening before she’d got there. Nevertheless, she was glad she got there when she did; who knows what would’ve happened to that poor cat if she hadn’t been there. Marinette quivered at the thought.

 

“MARI!” Alya yelled, trying to get Mari’s attention. Mari jumped with a squeak. “Now that I have your attention,” Alya continues. “You remember Copycat, right? I was thinking, because he looked exactly like Chat Noir and had the same powers as Chat Noir, if he had detransformed would he go back to being himself before he was an akuma or would he inadvertently reveal Chat’s Identity?” Alya asked as they neared their usual bench.

 

Mari stopped, a thoughtful aura around her.  _ ‘What if? Chat has been wanting to reveal his identity, so maybe? No. That akuma had chained him up and was waiting for Chat’s transformation to drop.’ _ As Mari was debating whether or not that would’ve happened, the Akuma warning bell sounded and everyone went scrambling for cover. As Chloe and Sabrina ran past Mari, Chloe shoved Marinette into one of the stone towers -that the seniors had constructed- and ran away laughing.

 

Mari’s ankle was trapped in the rocks and she couldn’t get free. Just then, Chat Noir bound into view. Mari breathed a sigh of relief, Chat was here and he’d help her get out of this. “Hey princess, need some help?” Chat asks, sounding a little off to Mari.

 

“Chat, what’s wrong with your voice?” Mari asks, concerned for the little kitten who’d clawed his way into her heart.

 

“Oh, I had a runin with some pigeons on the way here.” Chat says nonchalantly as he removes the rocks that were trapping Mari and helps here to her feet.

 

“Thank you Chat, I’m going to go now.” Mari says, wanting to transform into Ladybug to go look for the akuma. “Bye, and thanks again!”

 

Chat reached out and grabbed her wrist as she turned to run. “Wait! Not that way, come with me.” Chat instructed, pulling Mari back and into his chest, before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to an abandoned warehouse, eerily similar to the one from the Copycat incident. 

 

“Uhh… Chat?” Mari asks cautiously, confused as to why Chat would bring her so far away from the school instead of just dropping her off at her house and going back to help the others. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious ‘Purrincess’?” Chat asks, pacing around the empty warehouse. “I’m not Chat. I’m Copycat, and you little lady, are going to lure him here.” Copycat  demands, stopping in front of a shocked Marinette. 

 

“W-What?” Mari stutters, wondering if Hawkmoth had figured out that she's Ladybug. 

 

“You heard me. Chat’s recent infatuation with you all of the sudden… it makes me furious! How can he two time Ladybug like that?! He's a disgrace!” Copycat says, leaping up to the rafters and peering out the single window in the building. 

 

“What? Ladybug and Chat Noir are partners…” Mari deadpans. “In a completely platonic way!” She adds seeing the envy and rage in Copycat’s eyes. 

 

“Mhmm.” Copycat replies, rolling his eyes. “Totally. It’s not like  _ Chat _ told me they they were dating or anything.” He says sarcastically before he silently jumps down and lands next to Marinette.

 

“They aren’t dating.” Marinette says confused as she follows his movements with her eyes. “Maybe you just ran into a hardcore cosplayer?” Marinette suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Nope, as the one who crafted the sculpture of Ladybug and that mangy alley cat, I pride myself on the fact that I would be able to tell the difference between the cat and a fake.” Copycat states proudly. “But wow, I can’t believe that you thought that I was that mangy cat. I mean, for someone who’s dethroned Ladybug, you really aren’t as sharp as one would think.” 

 

“Hey!” Mari exclaims, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “I may be gullible at times but I’m not a pushover!” 

 

“Oh really? Not even for…” Copycat started, a purple butterfly mask appearing on his face. “Me?” He finished as he transformed into Adrien Agrest. Even though she knew that it was only an illusion created by Hawkmoth, she froze and her face turned a shade of red that rivaled the Ladybug suit. “Oh this just got interesting!” Copycat says, slowly prowling towards Marinette. “What about now? What are you going to do?” He asks, his voice eerily similar to Adrien’s. “Face your crush and you freeze. Good to know, good to know.” Copycat rambles, still inching closer to Mari. 

 

“S-Stop! I-I’m n-not af-fraid t-to…” Mari began, balling her fists. 

 

“Afraid to do what?” Copycat asked, closing in on Mari and placing his hand on her cheek. “That’s exactly right. You won’t do anything, not if it meant hurting your precious Adrien.” Copycat says, keeping Mari’s head still. “I wonder… how much longer till the quiet, shy, calm, petit Marinette snaps.” Copycat breathed, his face inching closer to hers. 

 

Marinette pushes Copycat away then sprints to the other side of the room.  _ “You’ll be okay Marinette. Just a little bit longer and Chat’ll be here.” _ Tikki says reassuringly. Marinette nods, to flustered to say anything. 

 

A few seconds later, Copycat was walking over to Mari. “Well well, did I strike a nerve  _ mon petit _ ?”

 

The glass at the top of the building breaks and  hopefully the real Chat Noir jumps through. “Yeah. Mine.” Chat growls, standing on the rafters of the building. 

 

“Wait for it…” Copycat mumbls as Chat prepares to hop down. “Aaand,” He says as Chat jumps. “Superhero landing! Called it.” He says as Chat lands, looking like a hero from a movie.

 

Chat stands up and looks at the akuma then to Marinette then back at the akuma. “What?” Chat says, tilting his head to the side. “...But… What?” Chat asks, bewilderment evident in his eyes. “I thought that we were going to be fighting Copycat again, not a jealous model.”

  
“Ah yes. I am indeed Copycat. I just have a few new tricks up my sleeve!” Copycat says slyly before he transforms into Marinette and spins Mari and himself around, hoping to confuse Chat.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm back with  ~~~~ ~~hopefully~~ a story that I can end the way I plan to! Anyway, I hope that ya'll like this little early MariChat May snip. Don't worry, I'm writing more right now! I just decided to post so none of you think that I've died or something. 

As always,

Keep Loving Life,

Fennix <3


	2. A terribly scripted fight and an amazing trip home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had this version complete and I felt that I should just post it. I may revamp the fight later so it's, ya know, actually decent. But for the mean time, here's the story that I've written as of now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a polling going on right now, it pertains to the advancement of the story. Learn more at the end notes.

 

Chat stands there, a ‘bro-tf-you-think-you're-doing?’ look slipping onto his face. “You do realize that I'm basically a cat, right?” He asks, genuinely concerned for Copycat. “I can tell you apart by your scents.” Chat says, walking over to Mari. “For example; Marinette smells like fresh baked bread.” Chat says as he sniffs the real Marinette’s hair. “But you, Copycat, smell like lies.” Chat says, walking closer to the fraud. 

 

“Ah, it seems that I underestimated you  _ Chaton _ .” Copycat says, sounding very much like Marinette. “But what about…” Copycat says as he morphs into Ladybug. “Now?” Chat stares at Copycat in complete astonishment. “Not so tough now are you  _ Kitty _ ?” Copycat asks, stepping up to Chat. “Just like her.” Copycat says, flicking Chat’s bell.

 

Chat recoils, almost as if he’d touched a hot stove. “Just like your precious Marinette. Though, now that I’ve gotten a chance to really look at her, I can see why you like her.” Copycat says, an underlying tone that Chat couldn’t name.

 

But, that last comment had snapped him from his shock and he was mad.  _ ‘How dare anyone talk about Marinette like that!’ _ He internally raged, punching Copycat in the face. 

 

“Did I hit a nerve Kitty?” Copycat asks, wiping away a thin drizzle of blood from his nose. Chat, with anger in his eyes, threw another punch in Copycat’s direction. Copycat easily dodged the punch, his, currently bluebell colored, eyes glistening with excitement. “My turn.” He says giddily, 

as he landing a punch on Chat’s abdomen.  

 

Chat had the breath knocked out of him. As he slouches, winded, in front of Copycat, he grins. As Copycat throws a punch at Chat’s temple, Chat reaches up and catches Copycat’s fist in his hand. Not bothering to make a pun about how bad Copycat had messed up, Chat twists Copycat’s arm and flips him over. Chat pins Copycat to the cold concrete floor, a knee between his shoulderblades and one hand pinning his arms behind his back, and leans forward. Chat’s face close to Copycat’s ear as he says, “Don’t you  _ ever _ forget that Marinette’s  _ mine _ . Understand?” 

 

Copycat nods, slightly scared. “Makes sense.” He says, transforming back into Chat Noir as Ladybug runs through the doors. 

 

“He’s all yours M’Lady.” Chat says, handing the newspaper clipping to Ladybug. 

 

“Thank you, Chat.” Ladybug says, taking the clipping from Chat and ripping it up, releasing the akuma and purifying it before calling out “Miraculous Ladybug!” and reverting the city and the victim to their original states.

 

The duo fistbump and Ladybug turns to Chat, a question playing on her lips. “Hey Chat, Can I ask you something?”

 

“Always M’Lady.” Chat replies, hope dancing in his chest. 

 

“Well, I know that you flirt at me all the time, but why did you tell him that we were a couple?” Ladybug asks, wondering if that was the reason for the akuma originally. 

 

Chat seemed to freeze. “W-Well… Honestly… hewashittingonyouandIdidn’tlikeit, soIliedtohimsohewouldn’t.” Chat mumbled, a light blush creeping over his face as he focused on the floor, bracing himself to get yelled at. 

 

Ladybug giggled and ruffled Chat’s hair, taking him completely by surprise. “Silly cat. I wouldn’t’ve accepted his advances anyways.” She says, truth seeping from her voice, before she turns and sprints out of the warehouse. 

 

Ladybug quickly detransforms and runs back into the warehouse, specifically to thank Chat. Chat had, thankfully, not used his power so he was still around, so Marinette ran over to him and thanked him. 

 

“I’m so sorry that you got dragged into this Mari.” Chat says, pulling her in for a hug. Chat sniffed her hair as they hugged. She smelled like freshly baked sugar cookies and bread with an underlying scent of lavender. She smelled perfect, and he wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever, but Mari pulled away. 

 

“It’s fine Kitty.” Mari says, looking up at Chat’s emerald eyes. “I don’t mind.”

 

“Allow me to take the pretty princess home and we’ll call it even?” Chat wagers, wanting to be surrounded by Mari’s intoxicating aroma again and to make up for whatever happened while he was trying to find her.

 

Mari giggles and nods. “Sure Kitty.” Mari says, allowing Chat to pick her up and carry her across town to the bakery.

 

Chat sets Marinette down and opens the bakery door. Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng are grabbing their things, about ready to go look for Marinette. When they see her standing in front of the leather clad superhero, they run over to her and shower her in affectionate chastisement as Chat stands back semi-awkwardly. 

 

“Thank you Chat Noir for bringing back our baby girl!” Sabine says, pulling Chat in for a hug.

 

“I’m so glad that you found her. We were worried sick. Thank you for bringing her home.” Tom says, joining the hug.

 

Sabine and Marinette had snuck off and grabbed a box of pastries and brought them back out to the superhero. “I’d like you to take these. They’re not much but, I hope that you’ll accept them.” Sabine says, pushing the boxed up treats into his hands. 

 

“Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” Chat Noir thanks them graciously. “I really must be going now, thanks again for the pastries.” He says and then races off along the street and jumps to the top of a building and disappears.

 

“Mari!” a cry comes from the staircase, followed by Alya racing down the steps and enveloping Mari into a hug. “Thank God you’re okay! I was so worried when you disappeared from the school like that!” Alya says, dragging Marinette back upstairs and to her room.

  
“Tell me everything!” Alya says as the hatch shuts. “I wanna know every detail!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put a Adrienette moment in somewhere in the story? And I've wanted to try making some oneshots, but that's not gonna work that well, so I want some help. It would be amazing if you guys could throw some oneshot ideas at me and I'll do my best to incorperate them into the story in one way or another. And I'm totally cool with throwing in some moment's from other ships. In the next chapter, you're going to see Mari and Alya mainly, as the last line implies, Mari's going to tell Alya what happened... well... the "she can't know I'm a superhero" story. If you have an idea for a fluffy moment, I'll try to work it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette answers Alya's rapid fire questions. Alya thinks that there's something going on and meets Chat Noir. Alya is having none of his aloofness tonight.

Marinette froze for a moment. “Well, I was heading to the nearest akuma protection spot when Chloe shoved me and I got stuck in one of the senior towers.” Mari recalls, fibbing a bit to keep her identity hidden. “Then Copycat, who looked and sounded like Chat Noir at the time, came by and helped me get unstuck from the towers. Just as I was about to turn back to the akuma protection spot, he grabbed my arm and then we were vaulting across town and then we were at the abandoned warehouse.”

“But, didn't that sound at all weird to you?” Alya asks, setting a hand on Mari’ shoulder. “Yeah, I know. Chat Noir is a hero, he wouldn't do anything like that. But still. He's a literal predator Mari, you gotta promise me that you'll be careful.” 

Mari looks at Alya. “Sorry, but it sounds like you've said this before. Like, how many people have you had to tell this to?” 

Alya shakes her head. “No t important. Just promise me this.”

“Okay. I promise.” Mari says, still wondering how many people Alya could've actually told that to, before she continues. “Anyway, Copycat revealed that he wasn't Chat Noir and that I was somehow supposed to act as bait, I guess? I mean, Chat always helps the civilians, so it could've been a coincidence that he grabbed me of all people, anyway. After him showing off that he could transform into different people, Chat Noir showed up.” Mari says, her eyes closed so she could remember it clearly. “Copycat tried to confuse Chat by transforming into me and spinning us around. It didn't work, at all, by the way. Then Copycat and Chat Noir had fist to cuff fight. Chat won and then Ladybug showed up and purified the akuma and then Chat apologized for somehow apparently dragging me into the akuma fight and offered to take me home.”

Alya looks like she's about to say something when Mari continues. “Remember Evilistrater? Ladybug told Chat my address so he could protect me on the date, that’s why he knew where the bakery was.” Mari says, explaining more of the the situation. “I accepted, because my ankle hurt, and thanked him when we got to the bakery. That’s all that happened.” 

Alya gives Mari a ‘why do you think that you can lie to me?’ look. “Well, your ankle seems fine, especially with how long you’ve been dancing around the truth.” Alya says, glaring slightly at Marinette. “Girl, come on. We’ve been friends since forever, don’t you think that I would’ve found out sooner or later?” Alya asks, her face softening as she places her hands on Marinette’s shoulders.

After Marinette recovers from the initial shock, she gasps. “A-Alya, I… I would’ve told you sooner but-”

“But you’re dating Chat Noir and you didn’t want it getting out so you won’t be targeted by akumas.” Alya interrupts, thinking that she knows what Mari’s going to say. “And I totally understand. I just wish that you’d’ve told me this before.”

“But… weren’t you just telling me that Chat is a literal predator? I mean, he’s a human under the mask, probably, so he’s not an actual cat.” Marinette asks, moving her arms as she rambles.

“Yeah yeah yeah. That’s not important right now. We both know that he’d never do anything to anyone, because there’s probably a hero’s code or something.” Alya says, poking Mari teasingly in the ribs. “But, because you never told me that you were dating a superhero, you’ve gotta get me an interview with your boyfriend!” Alya demands happily. “And because of the akuma attack, school’s out for the day!” 

Mari gives a sigh of relief. ‘At least now I can study for that physics exam.’ She thought as Alya bounced excitedly in her chair. “That means that I can ask you questions all day!” Alya beams at her as she takes out her phone. 

“Wait, Alya. Maybe we should do this on my balcony, you know, so…”

“You just don’t want anyone to see your collection of Adrien posters.” Alya teases, standing up and walking towards the hatch that leads to the balcony.

The two head up to the balcony and sit at the garden table before Alya starts her interview.

“This is Alya Cesaire, reporting to you with the hostage taken today during the latest akuma attack, Marinette.” Alya says to the camera. “So, Marinette, what was it like to be taken across the city by a supervillain?”

“Um… I’m not sure how to answer that, because at the time I didn’t know that it was Copycat.” Mari answers honestly. 

“Okay, can’t really blame you. To the untrained eye, he does look like Chat Noir. So, what happened after you were taken?” Alya asks, zooming in on Mari. 

“Well, Copycat said that I was supposed to be ‘bait’ for Chat Noir. Then he explained that, after he'd caught Chat Noir and gotten Chat’s miraculous, he'd lure Ladybug there and get her miraculous too.” Marinette says, looking at Alya rather than the camera. “Then Chat showed up, made some puns, kicked Copycat’s butt, then Ladybug showed up and purified the akuma.” Mari summarized, determined that Chat would get the recognition that he rightfully deserves.

“Awe, why thank you Marinette.” Chat says, dropping onto the balcony with a smug look on his face. 

“OMG! Chat Noir! You’ve gotta let me get an interview!” Alya gasps, pleading to get an interview as she turns the camera towards him. “What happened during today’s akuma battle? What did Copycat say? When were you going to tell the world that you’re no longer single?”

Both Chat and Mari look at Alya, momentarily stunned, before Marinette squeaks, her hands flying up to cover her reddening cheeks. “ALYA! We're not dating!”

Alya turns to Mari. “Ah, but, when I asked you didn't say no!” Alya says pointedly, keeping the camera trained on Chat. Marinette froze, staring at Alya, who finally set the camera down and was looking at Mari with an I-told-you-so look. Neither of them noticing the blush that was climbing up Chat Noir’s neck. “Can’t deny that, now can you?” Alya sassed, poking her tongue out at her best friend. 

Marinette squeaked indignantly as Alya rounded on Chat Noir, pulling the “If you hurt her, you will die in one of thee most unpleasant ways possible.” best friend lecture. “And I swear, if anything happens to her, I’m holding you personally responsible.” Alya continues to metaphorically back Chat into a corner and ambush him with ‘if this then this’ threats and Marinette uses this to escape down into the bakery and retrieve a plate of cookies and croissants before heading back up. 

“Hey guys, if you’re done, would you like some cookies?” Marinette asks as soon as she’s standing on the balcony. That shut them up pretty quickly as they both rushed over and grabbed a cookie. 

“When did you have time to go and get these anyway, Mari?” Alya asks, taking a bite of still warm cookie. 

“These are delicious!” Chat says around a mouthful of cookie. Crumbs sticking to the corners of his mouth.

Marinette giggles, taking a cookie of her own. “I went downstairs and grabbed them just a few minutes ago.” She answers, taking a bite out of her cookie. “Besides, I trust that Alya wouldn't push you off the roof or anything.” Marinette says calmly. 

“Yet, that is.” Alya grumbles, taking another cookie from the plate and taking a bite. 

They eat the plate of cookies and talk about the questions Alya had fired off earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to typing on my phone because, once school's out, I won't have a reliable computer anymore. :'( Anyway,   
> As always,  
> Keep loving life,  
> Fennix <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to keep these chapters short so I don't fall behind on school work.


End file.
